comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-01-19 - Cutscene: The Eggman Cometh - Egghead fires the weapon!
Kensington sits in a small spartan room, rubbing the base of her skull where the two little tubes connect to her, wincing slightly before turning her head as a rapping on her door snaps her out of a daze. "Come in" she says, her accent still as strange as ever. In walks a short man in a lab coat, his head shiny, polished and ovoid. He looks across the room to Kensington and smiles "Why the long face precious? Does the implant still hurt? Don't worry, the pain will fade in time. Bone heals the slowest." he smiled as he moved closer, inspecting the implant. "Looks like your brain is adjusting to the dose. It's about time we increase it again.." he said as he fishes a vial out of his coat and swaps it with the vial in the device attached to her back. "Elias?" Kenzie asked, "You're the best. You know..I know I cant remember much before the accident, but...I'm glad you were there for me" she said softly. "And I'm sure my mother is glad too, looking down on us with joy from heaven, right?" she asked wincing as the device on her neck hissed, pushing more chemicals into her. As Kenzie speaks, Elias just nods, "Course. You're her little girl, and she was my best friend. We're just fulfilling her last wishes. To make them all pay for what happened to her..." he said before saying, "It's time now precious. Your bulb burns twice as bright now..." his voice was colder than before though she didn't seem to notice. "It's time to take the platform into the city, and show these pathetic morons who they're dealing with." he said softly before leading Kenzie out of her room. Later that day, in Central Park, a giant disturbance is caused as several massive hover trucks begin to roll onto the green, nearly running over a family having a picnic. Pulling into a tight formation, the cargo holds open up and out pour several dozen ovoid headed robots, followed by Elias Starr and Kensington Young. As the duo depart their vehicle, the tops of the trucks fall open and many large structures lift from the truck beds and begin to connect, like building a massive concert stage on hover lifts. At its center, a large tower with a massive energy weapon at its apex. Civilians scatter during this chaos while several local police officers try their best to call in backup or take out the robots only to be disabled in the process. As the massive platform finishes being assembled Elias looks to the girl at his side "Its time..." and Kenzie just nods, removing her jacket and shirt and moving into position on a small lift, rising to the top near the weapon's controls. After punching in a few commands she looks to a strange chair, with restraints and a multitude of chemical feeds, before taking a deep breath and laying on it, feeling the clamps securing her arms and legs in place before a small mechanical hose connects to an intake port on the device on Kensington's neck. With a few hisses, the machine begins to beep and whir while the platform itself lifts from the ground as Elias Starr cackles at his genius "Magnificent isn't it?!" he says to his minions. The platform begins to hover actively now, well above the city before the weapon begins to rotate, taking aim. "Fire!" Elias cries out, before a massive surge of electricity rushes from Kenzie into the cables and through the weapon, a dark purple beam leaving the cannon and engulfing a cluster of apartment buildings that had recently been temporarily closed for fumigation. As the beam hits, the buildings tremble for a moment before beginning to dissolve and vanish, like the lightest flakes of ash rising into the air and becoming nothingness while Elias laughs the whole time. After making this display of power, Elias orders the platform to return home, a larger carrier, and launches a computer virus to infect the city's 'public' TV grid, broadcasting a taunting and demanding letter to the city's inhabitants. Article: TV: 2012-01-19 - Egghead fires the weapon!